The 8th Weasley
by ReganRocks
Summary: What if Ginny was actually had seven brothers? What if he was taken by a werewolf on his first birthday because he was a seventh son of a seventh son? What if Neville Longbottom was adopted? NOT an OC story! WARNING-Weasley bashing!
1. Prolog

Prolog

The boy who lived

_July 31__st__, 1986 _

The Burrow, 8:07 pm 

Molly Weasley holds her newborn son in her arms beaming so brightly it lit up the room. The seventh son of the seventh son. Albus Dumbledore watches over them with a knowing smile.

Godrics Hollow, 10:06 pm

Lily Evens-Potter holds her oldest son beaming so brightly it lit up the room. Albus Dumbledore watches over them with a knowing smile.

The Burrow 

Albus Dumbledore leaves at 10 pm, leaving Molly and Arthur to discuss how to protect their newborn son. "He will need protection. All of the sevenths of the sevenths get killed as babies!"

"I know Molly. I can get help from the Ministry. Seventh of sevenths right now would be a dream come true to them."

A seventh of a seventh being born is always a sign of brightness in the future, always being born to save everybody. Merlin was a seventh, and saved the entire world from Lord Malum. But Merlin was the only known seventh of the seventh that survived past year one.

Godrics Hollow 

"He's beautiful Lily."

"I know." Lily answered her husband somewhat smugly. "He is."

One Year Later 

The Burrow 

Molly Weasley was holding newborn number 8 excitedly, Ginny, her first and only girl, when she hears the screaming. She struggled to get out of bed. Her babies were in trouble! By the time she was up, however, Arthur and her 6 boys were in her room. Wait, 6? Molly looked up at Arthur, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Arthur?"

"He's gone."

Godrics Hollow 

"No! Not Harry! Please not Harry! Kill me instead!"

Green light.

Silence.

**A/N THIS IS A PROLOG! My chapters are all at least 1000 words long. This is a Harry Potter fic that has been mentally blocking every other story I've been writing. I have a schedule set up now, though. This will be updated on Fridays. For those of you who don't know, 7 is the most powerful magical number, and the seventh sons of the seventh sons are always the most powerful. Like it or hate it, review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

A Potter?

Harry Potter stared moodily at the ceiling of St. Mungo's. Why am I still here? I'm fine! I've been fine for the past half hour!

Harry Potter had been attacked on a Hogsmeade weekend, directly outside of Madam Rosmerta's no less! This just screamed crazy.

The attacker was from former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. Harry had been attacked by a _lot _of Voldemorts former supporters, but the Malfoy's were an exceptionally powerful line, made even more powerful by marrying just far enough away in the line to avoid inbreeding, though close enough that it would be inevitable that the spawn would be strong. As a result, Lucius was the only one that had succeeded. And of course, they wanted to get him because Harry had killed their master.

_Lord Voldemort, in his horrible, shrunken, mutated baby form, looked down at the blood filled vial in distaste. He understood the reasoning. He understood the necessity. But that didn't mean he had to like it._

_Cedric Diggory lay dead at Wormtail's feet. Harry was tied to a tombstone a few feet away. He watched, unable to do anything. He was going to witness the rebirth of the dark lord, and he was powerless to stop it._

_Voldemort raised the vial to his lips, shuddered, and drank. He shuddered again. And again. Then he screamed. The horrible sound was the definition of pain. It echoed through the forest of graves. His followers watched him, unsure of what to do. "Help me you fool's!" They did not move. What could they do? Nothing. It was too late. He had already drunk the vial._

The majority of the followers were thrown into Azkaban immediately, but some were still free. Lucius was the big one. Harry was particularly embarrassed, no, _mortified, _that he had been cut down by a simple Sectumsempra with an anti- coagulant property added into the simple curse.

He was referred to Madam Pomfrey with no real concern, but when she couldn't seal it, it wouldn't stop bleeding through the bandages, and he had been passed out from blood loss for about ten minutes when they finally threw in the towel and sent him to Saint had tried everything, every spell, potion, and crazy witch doctor trick at their disposal. They eventually had to put him under stasis and took his blood type so they could replace his dwindling blood supply the Muggle way when the blood replenishing potions didn't work.

Eventually the nurse came in, frowning as she looked at some papers she held in her right hand. "Mr. Potter?" she inquired, looking up. He nodded, and she called in her superior, Senior Nurse Clancy. Nurse Clancy entered with a soft smile. "Hello Harry. Just hang on a moment and I will hook you up to the IV." He did so, and sat down on a stool next to the bed. "Now that we have you all set Mr. Potter, we need to have a little chat." Harry looked at him. "We took your blood type and something was… peculiar. Pulling up your family records, we realized that your blood type did not match. This in itself is not unique, but we have a student here today who wanted to do a DNA test, and we gave consent. We assumed that you wouldn't mind a student practicing to make sure she knew what to do. She came up with the results, and we had an expert verify her claims. Your magical signature matches all history we have of you, and your friends and teachers assure us that it really is you, but our test contradicts all of this."

Clancy trailed off. "Sir?" Harry said eventually, the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach growing with the silence. "Well Harry, it says here that you're not a Potter."

**A/N Yeah, this is not 1,000 words. I know. It's close. Sorry for the late update, but I have been obsessing over Rise of the Guardians. This story as only really posted because I had a crazy idea in the middle of the night. I understand the people that don't like this fic. But all of ya people who just do what I used to do (just write down the author and title,) ya better start reviewing. I know that there are lots of ya. HP is a very popular fandom. I know who you are. I am watching you right now. I know your name. I know your address. I have your birth certificate. I am a very creepy person. **

**I'm kiddin'**

**Maybe.**

**So you'd better review.**

**See ya later. **

**Literally.**

**BBYYYYYY!**


End file.
